Ultimate Betrayal
by RKOrtonsLilHunnie
Summary: When Ashlee married Randy Orton she thought she'd married her prince charming. Only to find things changed soon after they took their vows. So what happens when an unhappy Ashlee meets John Cena, who in turn sweeps her off of her feet and into a dangerou
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I own Ashlee, Alicia, Kristen and Chris. All other WWE related names are owned by Vince.

Chapter One.

Ashlee looked out at the long line of girls and sighed. She'd always been so proud of her husband but when he forced her to come to autograph signings like this it made her questions his motives. The long line of excited girls, the kissing, the hugging and the flirting was all that ever went on at these things and Ashlee sometimes wondered if Randy only brought her to show her what he could have if she ever threatened to leave him again. Many girls would probably give their life to be married to one of WWE's finest wrestlers, thinking he was the absolute perfect guy. But they'd be wrong and sometimes Ash wanted to tell them. It wasn't like he treated her badly..not in an abusive sense anyway. But he never gave her the love and affection he'd once given her so many years ago. The honeymoon phase was definitely over for them. Sad thing was they hadn't been married for that long.

He looked over at his wife and flashed that famous Orton smirk at her and she melted. It was exactly one year ago that they had met. She had driven her sister and best friend to a live wrestling event, and although she'd never been too into it she had stayed. Her best friend had wanted her to meet her boyfriend that night. Ashlee promised and she wasn't one for breaking promises, especially to her best friend. She'd sat and watched the show with Kristen and Alicia that night laughing at their screaming and cheering along with the crowed. They'd all gone backstage after the show to meet Chris, Kristen's boyfriend of a few weeks and it was then, standing there talking to her best friend, that she had saw him. Tall, dark and amazingly handsome. Her eyes had instantly drowned in his beautiful blue ones. He flashed his smile at her and she swooned. He excused himself from whomever he had been standing with and walked over to her little group. Kristen was still talking away, but Ashlee had kind of zoned out. As he approached she felt herself smile.

"Randy.." He said with that amazing smile.

"Ash..Ashlee." She managed extending her hand.

He'd take it in his and placed a small kiss on it. "Nice to meet you Ash..Ashlee."

"It's just Ashlee." She smiled.

"I know sweetheart, I was teasing you."

'Oh god he can tease me all he likes.' Were the thoughts that came into her head. Obviously she hadn't said them aloud but somehow she felt like he could read her mind because he flashed that smile yet again. She laughed lightly and let her hand drop.

"We need to go out sometime."

Ashlee looked at him. She was completely unaware of her sister, best friend and best friends boyfriend still standing there, looking at her like they were.

"Oh..uhh sure. That would be cool." She smiled. Kicking herself for sounding like a kid in high school being asked out for the first time.

He'd taken her out that very night. Kristen had been excited. Alicia was a little worried her sister was rushing. But Ashlee wanted to live on the spontaneous side, and that's what she did. They shared a wonderful dinner by candle light, followed by dancing. For someone of his body size Randy could sure as hell dance. After dancing he'd taken her hand and they shared a moon lit walk along the beach. That was their first dated. After that they were inseparable. Six months after that dated Randy had taken Ashlee back to the beach they'd walked on and he'd asked her to marry him.

So, here they were. Married for 5 months and Ash didn't know if she was happy anymore. This was supposed to be the honeymoon phase, she knew that. Randy signed his last autograph and left the table.

"Ready?"

Ash nodded. He walked to the exit door and she sighed again, following him with her arms crossed.

"Why do you have to act like that?" Randy asked as they walked to the car.

"I'm not acting like anything Randy."

"You are acting like a brat, Ashlee. I told you I had to work today."

Rolling her eyes she got into the car and buckled up. "I know, but you didn't have to insist I come along with you."

"I wanted you here. It's our anniversary today and I wanted to spend the day with you before tonight's show."

She didn't say anything after that, just stayed silent for the rest of the car ride. She wished, hoped so much that there was someone out there who could pick her spirits up. And then she saw him. John Cena.

A/N I'll be continuing this soon, as long as I know what people think. So, R&R would be great. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

John Cena. Randy's best friend. Ashlee had only met him once before on her wedding day. He had been Randy's best man. Now you are all probably thinking, well if John is Randy's best friend how come she had only met him once. The answer is simple. Randy kept her away from his friends unless she was travelling with him to shows. He had a slight obsession that he keep her all to himself. But today he couldn't because she was with him.

"Well, if it isn't Orton and his lovely wife." John said as the couple stepped out of their car.

"Hey, Cena." Randy said walking around to join Ashlee since she was standing closer to John. He made it a habit of slipping his arm around her waist when someone, another guy to be exact, was standing looking at them.

"Hey, John." Ash smiled. John returned that smile and she watched him, his eyes lit up. She couldn't help but smile at this, at the same time she gave Randy a sideways glance to see if he was looking at her. He wasn't.

"The lovely Ashlee. How are you sweetheart?" John asked never taking his eyes from her. Randy's grip tightened a little. Not too tight but tight enough to let her know he was still there.

"I'm fine thank you, John. It's nice to see you again." She simply said. It was safe.

"Pleasure is all mine baby.." He replied his gaze still upon her.

"So, John we'll catch you later." Randy said. Obviously annoyed at what was happening right before his eyes. And with that he guided his wife towards the entrance doors. Once inside the building Ashlee knew it wouldn't be too long before Randy said something to her about it. And it wasn't.

"What was all that about?" He asked. Obvious annoyance still in his voice. His arm now had slipped away from her waist.

"What was all what about?" She asked. Yeah, so she knew what he was talking about but she didn't want to directly let him know she knew. It all made much more sense in her head.

"Don't act so dumb." He said rolling his eyes. He was so used to her games by now. She always played dumb. It annoyed him.

"Whatever. I'm going over to see Kristen. See you later." She said. And without another glance at him she walked away.

"And then what happened?" Kristen asked. Ashlee had found her just a little over an hour ago, making out with her boyfriend in his locker room. Ash didn't want to disturb them, but she needed her friend. Kristen hadn't minded, she was always a 'Friends in need come first' kind of girl, so Ashlee had told her all about the shitty day she'd endured so far.

"I walked away from him. He tries to control me all the time." She finished. She'd just told Kristen the whole story. About the signing and the car ride, and the running into John outside. Kristen listened with interest, like always and offered her opinion.

"He'll come around." Kristen smiled as she got ready. She was a Valet for the company now, so she was suiting up for the show.

Ashlee sighed to herself. He never comes around she thought. She said goodbye to her friend and went back to Randy's locker room. It was empty when she walked in. Randy must have already gotten changed and gone to work out a little before show time. She closed the door behind her and walked into the bathroom to splash cold water on her face. She needed something to wake her up a little. As she turned off the water she heard the door to the locker room open, thinking it was Randy she dried her hands and stepped out of the bathroom only it wasn't Randy. It was John.

This isn't good she thought.

"Hey.." John smiled.

Ashlee leaned on the door frame of the bathroom and smiled. "Hey."

John moved closer to her. This really isn't good.

He stepped closer, until she could feel his heat. He leaned his arm up above her head resting it on the door frame.

"W...what are you doing?" She asked.

But instead of answering her, he closed the small space between them and brushed his lips against hers.

Oh this really isn't good she thought as she pressed her lips back.


End file.
